


Smokin in the Boys Room

by siriuslymooned



Category: Mötley Crüe, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Classic Rock, F/M, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: Motely Crue fics





	Smokin in the Boys Room

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I can’t wait to see what you do for Motley Crue (no pressure though omg please don’t feel rushed or anything). Could you write a tommy lee x reader fic where the reader is insecure about being a relationship with him because she thinks he’s too good for her?
> 
> A/N: *Yeah, I’m switching it bc there’s no way you’re gonna be with Tommy Lee if you think he’s too good for you… that’s just unrealistic in my mind.

Okay so like because of his reputation, both things true and not true, he knew you were too good for him. He still couldn’t believe he got you to go out with him, let alone say yes to being exclusive. For the first few weeks in the relationship, he held his breath, waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under him.

You did all you could to reassure him, this man was a rock god. It was crazy to you that he could have his big persona onstage and then feel less than compared to you.

“I’m just afraid one day you’ll wake up and realize I’m not good enough for you.” It was a heavy thing to bring up first thing in the morning. Maybe he’s been a little moody lately and you just wanted to get to the bottom of it.

You crawl into his lap and press a kiss against his lips, “Come now, you’re a god. Onstage and off. You’re all I want. So buck up,” presses one more kiss to his lips before pulling your shirt off, “and remind me why I should stay.” A smirk would appear on his lips and lean forward, kissing you roughly before crawling on top of you.


End file.
